Saying I Do
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: This one's the sequel to 'Getting to the Altar'. This time it really is Duo's turn to get married *wink* Rating is for language used by a pissed off Duo Maxwell.


**A/N:** well, this one really wasn't planned out, as _Getting to the Altar_ was really meant as a one shot, but since you guys all seemed to like it so much here's the sequel, hope it lives up to it's prequel!

**

* * *

**

Saying I Do

The slowly dawning sun that crept over the land fell upon a small white house completely surrounded by a lush field of sunflowers, warming everything its sleepy golden rays touched. As the light started climbing the walls of the house to a second floor window a being within the room started to stir.

Bright aquamarine eyes that could show impossible amounts of compassion even after all they'd seen slowly opened, blinking as the sun rose up enough to greet them. A soft smile curved rose petal pink lips as the blonde raised his head from its pillow to welcome the morning properly. Propped up on his forearms the blonde silently watched as the sun gained more and more brightness by the moment before it suddenly burst up from the horizon, full and bright. His pink lips parted slightly as he smiled, revealing a fleeting glimpse of gleaming white teeth before they disappeared again.

As eyes turned away from the window to what his head had been pillowed on, they softened even more as a bright glow made them seem even bluer than before. Laying next to him was a god, of that he was quite certain. Lightly tanned caramel skin that was softer than silk covered a long, lean, and quite exposed back as the comforter came up to rest just above the god's waist. Long graceful arms were tucked under a plump, snow white pillow that was under a cascade of light brown bangs falling over eyelids that concealed the most beautiful green eyes.

Closing his eyes, the blonde leaned forward and started to trail kisses up his god's spine. He started at the base right above the edge of the comforter and continued all the way up until his lips rested between the god's shoulder blades. His left hand had rested on the god's side, a gold ring flashing in the sunlight, the touch causing a delicious shiver to ripple along the god's skin. Glancing up, the blonde was delighted to see that the emerald eyes he loved so much had opened to watch him with love pouring from their very depths.

"Good morning my angel," Trowa said quietly, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Good morning my love," Quatre replied as he reached up to bestow a kiss on his husband's lips.

"I love waking up like this." Trowa smiled as he allowed himself the pleasure and happiness he never thought he'd have wash over him.

Quatre had been about to say something back when their quiet moment was shattered by a loud cry and a thump from overhead, indicating that the occupant of the room above theirs was awake and had, not very surprisingly, fallen out of bed. Huffing out a loud sigh, Quatre dropped his head to rest on Trowa's back.

"He's awake." Quatre noted flatly, waiting for the next disturbance, almost counting down in his head for it.

And sure enough, not even a minute later their bedroom door flew open to reveal a braided man, looking like he'd sprinted down the stairs and along the hallway to get there. However, rather than the stunned or freaked out expression Quatre had expected, the man's amethyst eyes looked murderous. The self proclaimed Shinigami would have looked quite intimidating if he hadn't been in his puppy covered pajama bottoms and pink bunny slippers.

"Do you know what he did? Do you know that that utter _bastard_ did?" the man fumed from the doorway as two pairs of curious, bewildered eyes looked back at him. "He left. He actually took a mission today. _Today! _I swear, I am going to track that fucker down and _drag_ him down the aisle if I have to." And with that he stormed off.

The two men still in bed were still staring at the spot the other had vacated long after he disappeared and more thumping sounds drifted down from above them.

"Well…at least we're not the one's Duo's marrying." Trowa noted after a few more minutes.

"Trowa, was that Heero's laptop?" Quatre asked as he watched a familiar black object fall to the ground outside their window.

* * *

"Goddamn bastard, doesn't leave a note, doesn't give any forewarning, just up and leaves in the middle of the night to go off and save the world. Selfish prick." Duo was muttering darkly to himself as he slunk around the perimeter of a large concrete building that contained only tiny barred windows on its otherwise blank surface. "Should have known he'd try to pull something like this." He continued to himself as he hoisted his gun into a better ready position as he found a keypad locked door and set about opening it.

Within a minute he'd cracked the code and slipped silently inside. The corridor was dark and cold, lit with only a couple of fluorescent tube lights dangling from the ceiling on rusted chains. Having quickly glanced over the floor plans before tossing his, _ahem_, fiancé's laptop out of the window, Duo knew that the main place of operation was the cavernous room in the middle that was as tall as the building with separate floors on its perimeter.

Walking towards the heart of the building Duo kept his eyes peeled for trouble, as well as any signs that his lover had been there or was still there. Upon seeing glaring light at the end of the dark corridor he slowed his pace, wanting to scope out the situation before leaping right in. Normally he and Heero would be watching each other's backs on field missions, but seeing as how _someone_ had decided to leave him behind, he had to watch his own back as well as his front.

Now on the floor, Duo cautiously crawled forward towards the railing that bordered the walkway of the floor he was on. Looking down through the bars at the control room below him he had to hold in a groan, for there his missing lover was, strapped to a study metal chair with some kind of material that the ex-soldier couldn't break out of. As if that wasn't bad enough, Heero had about four dozen uniformed terrorists surrounding him with guns leveled at his head. Chancing a glance up, Duo saw that the railings of all the floors above him were occupied by more men with guns trained towards the captured Heero.

"How the hell do you expect me to get you out of this one Ro?" Duo muttered to himself, trying to quickly formulate a plan in his head. It didn't even occur to him to wonder why his floor was curiously terrorist free.

"You get help of course." An amused voice said into his ear, nearly making him jump in fright and shoot the crouching dragon beside him.

"Fei! I could have just blown your brains out!" Duo hissed quietly, trying to settle his heart back down.

"Uh huh," Wufei looked thoroughly unconvinced. "The other two are stowing the rest of the bodies away, they'll join us shortly." He looked over his shoulder for any signs of the aforementioned other two.

"They're here too?" Duo asked surprised.

"What did you expect? After you barged in on them earlier they called me up and we followed you here after salvaging Yuy's laptop." Wufei replied, giving Duo a very familiar look.

"Heh, thanks Fei. Don't think Heero would appreciate knowing I'd tried to demolish that hunk of junk… again." Duo said sheepishly as Trowa and Quatre joined them, both decked out as Duo and Wufei were in dark Preventers jackets and each carrying a formidable looking gun.

"So, what's the plan?" Wufei asked once they'd all huddled together.

"You three see what you can do about the guys up top there. I'll see what I can do about the uglies on the ground floor." Duo told the others before they all stood up. "Oh, and if at all possible I want this done by twelve. If Heero thinks getting himself captured will get him out of this wedding he's got another thing coming." He added, causing the other three to give quiet laughs of amusement before melting away into the darkness.

Duo made his way to the well hidden staircase that would take him to the ground floor where his Heero was. As he made his descent, careful to keep as silent as possible, he could start hearing what was being said on the ground floor.

"Tell us who you're working for!"

"I would think that the big P on my jacket would have been obvious to anyone with half a brain." Heero said in his cold, steely voice that Duo, strangely enough, had first fallen in love with.

"Jeez Ro, choose now of all times to develop a sense of humor." Duo tried to sound exasperated, but found himself grinning despite himself. It was good to know that he'd rubbed off on his lover more than said lover would like to admit.

"Don't be smart with us!" A loud smack resounded through the room, but Duo wasn't worried. Heero could take a lot more than just a smack to the head.

_Like breaking almost every single bone in his body, self destructing, or falling off a cliff_, Duo thought with a roll of his eyes.

Edging along the wall to the doorway now, Duo tried to get a plan firmly solidified in his mind. He knew he shouldn't do anything rash, until the terrorists on the upper floors were taken care of that is. After that it was go with whatever came to mind.

Glancing around the doorframe and up, Duo could see with relief that nearly half of the terrorists on the upper floors that had been there before were now missing, but the remaining ones had obviously noticed something and were getting edgy. Making a split second decision, Duo decided that an all out attack with guns blazing seemed like the best idea.

"Why don't we just crack him open for the information?" One of the terrorists around Heero's chair was asking.

"Crack this open bitch!" Duo had hurtled a grenade right into their midst, satisfied to see the big explosion it made, sending them all hurtling back against walls and computer consoles.

After the initial blast utter chaos ensued. Gunshots were going off on the upper floors, but none of them aimed downward as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had taken Duo's distraction to open fire on their respective floors. While the terrorists on the ground floor were still dazed from the explosion Duo ran into the room and skidded to a halt next to Heero's overturned chair.

"If you think death is going to get you out of marrying me Yuy you've got another thing coming." Duo growled as he aimed his gun at Heero's restraints and shot them off.

"I suppose I should have known better." Heero grinned as he accepted the spare gun Duo handed him before turning to open fire at his captors.

* * *

Two hours later a hall full of people were watching bewilderedly as five sooty and disheveled Preventers agents walked into the church, smelling of gun powder and still in their torn, singed, and still slightly smoking uniforms. Guns and unused cartridges were thrown to the side of the altar as were jackets, leaving behind the five ex-gundam pilots in boots, cargo pants, and black tank tops in the midst of people dressed up in suits and dresses.

But then again, really, what else would they have expected at the wedding of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy?


End file.
